


Milkys

by AbbasF0r3skin



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Man Tiddies, Multi, Other, bara tiddies, tiddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbasF0r3skin/pseuds/AbbasF0r3skin
Summary: These were written by Fuck You Luigi on Discord





	1. Abbacchio Milky

**Author's Note:**

> These were written by Fuck You Luigi on Discord

Your tongue slowly trailed up Abbacchio's chest before slowly moving to his nipples and sucking, quickly getting mouthful of milk. Abbacchio groaned at the pleasant feeling of your tongue on his skin. "Always so good and obedient for me. Keep going, I'm gonna watch you suck the milk from my tits all night." You moaned quietly around his nipple and lazily continued drinking. After emptying that one, you moved to the other. "(Y/N) are you still thirsty?" He asked, while running his fingers through your hair. "Yes Leone, I need more." You whined. "Alright alright calm down." In no time Abbacchio summoned Moody Blues and set the timer to 30 minutes ago, when his tits were full


	2. Diavolo Milky

Your neck ached as Diavolo yanked your leash harder and harder, pulling your face nearly flat against his chest. Your hands were cuffed behind you and that ment you hand to work extra hard to suck milk out of Diavolo's tiddies. "There you go   
(Y/N)..." He sighed in relief. "Such a shame I have to kill you when you're done. You're probably the best drinker I've had in a while." His words made you stop sucking for a second. "Ah ah ah who said you could stop? Keep going. Until you can't taste it anymore."


	3. Melone Milky

You sat on the ground between Melone's legs, looking up at him through your eyelashes. He was messing around on his laptop, probably looking at fat anime tiddies or something like always. "Mewone may I pwetty pwease have milkies? I've been so well behaved fow you. Pwetty pwetty pwease?" You begged. "Hmmm...you have been very good lately...alright." He patted his lap. "Up". And you practically threw yourself onto his leg and moved the strap of fabric loosely protecting his nipple from your lips. It was already leaking.


	4. Cioccolata Milky-1

The sound of Cioccolata's cow bell rang loud and clear as he twitched around while you sucked on his udder. "(Y/N) I-moo" he interrupted himself after your tounge gave an extra rough tug on his teat. It'd been a day since you last milked him and he was very uncomfortable. "Keep going. Please don't stop. I'm so full of milk for you..." He rambled on while you gulped down mouthful after mouthful of milk.


	5. Jobin Milky

Jobin pulled his white coat up and over his head, his hooded crop top soon joining it on the floor. He was sat on the edge of his bed and said "Come here..." He pats his thigh to signal you over. His nipples already leaking a little. "...It's feeding time."


	6. Cioccolata Milky-2

Cioccolata moaned as you and Secco's skilled tounges flicked over his nipples, lapping up the small droplets of milk that dribbled out. Cioccolata had one hand on your wig and the other was tugging Secco's leash harder. "That's it little rat babies, drink up." Cioccolata hummed happily while petting you. "This is all you're going to get for today so make sure you're full when you pull away."


	7. Risotto Milky

Risotto held you in his lap. His hands on the small of your back and under your thighs. You were squeezing his chest in hopes of getting some sweet milk from your kind lover's mammaries. "(Y/N) I think you sucked me dry last time." He chuckled, his deep voice practically purring. "But Rizzy I want my milkies!" You whined and pinched his areolas extra hard making him growl softly. "I can only make so much for you..." He trailed off as you started licking at his nipple in a futile attempt to get sustainance.


	8. Bruno Milky

Bruno's strong arms encompassed you and held you close to his chest as you sucked on his tit. Your tongue flicked over and over his nipple making smalls spurts of milk squirt out into your mouth. Bruno kissed your forehead before whispering a faint "I love you". You pulled your mouth off his nipple and gave his chest several small kisses. "I love you too." You whispered back before moving to drink from his other teat.


	9. Kira Milky

"Mr. Yoshikage I think this is a little unorthodox for a first date-" You were cut off by the sudden shock of hunger that went directly to your empty stomach. Kira had invited you over for a dinner date. He only spoke when asked a question, and he looked incredibly uncomfortable. Now you had an idea where all that discomfort was coming from. "Please (Y/N) I need to be emptied. I haven't been emptied in 3 weeks and my chest feels incredibly tight." He groaned while loosening his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt. No matter how odd this was you couldn't deny you were hungry and would NEVER complain about doing anything inherently sexual with Kira as he was very attractive. "Ok-" before you could continue he had his hand on your neck and pushed you down on his nipple, causing your mouth to instantly flood with his delicious milk. It took you almost an hour to drink all of it. He let out a sigh of relief when you finally pulled away with a 'pop'. He grabbed your hand and pulled it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on your knuckles. "Thank you for that, you will be an excellent partner for the next few weeks."


	10. Speedwagon Milky

The almost silent sound of Speedwagon's coat hitting the floor alerted you of his return home. "(Y/N)? I'm a home and I have milk!" He shouted from the front door while kicking off his boots. You quickly ran into the living room and hugged him, nearly throwing him off balence. "Geez calm down. Ya missed me that much?" He laughed a little and pulled you over to the couch, pulling you down onto his lap. His hands still firmly wrapped around your waist. "I didn't necessarily miss you...rather...the house is boring without you and you finally have milk." You mumbled into his broad chest. "You basically just said you missed me." He grinned smugly at your disapproved grunt. "Believe what you want, but you were only gone a couple hours." You replied defiantly. "Yeah whatever. My chest is feeling tight. Let's hurry this up." Speedy unbuttoned his vest and then his shirt, pushing them to the side so you had full access to his pectorals. You placed a quick kiss on each of his nipples, the small ammount of force suprisingly enough to make a few drops leak out. Speedwagon moaned a little at the run of your tongue against his tits. "Just as good as ever, Speedy." You grinned at him before sinking back down and devourering his milk.


	11. Prosciutto Milky

"I can't fucking believe you. Needy bitch..." Proscuitto grumbled while unbuttoning his blazer and dress shirt. "Interrupting me on a mission just cause you're thirsty. You realize what I do for a living right? You know I can't fuck up tasks right?" He was fuming just cause of you sending a single provacative message asking for a drink. "I couldn't pay attention all afternoon because of you." He was sat on one of the dining room chairs in his apartment, one leg crossed over the other with an arm propping his head up. "Get to work dumbass. You were so insistent on getting a sip and now I'm ready."


	12. Bowsette Milky

You yawned loudly and stretched before rubbing your eyes. You recognized this place. You'd been here many times before. It wasn't necessarily a cell, but there wasn't anything in the room except a bed, a small table with two chairs and an iron bar wall seperating your from the hallway. This shit again. You knew she'd be down here to check on you soon. Your relationship seemed almost casual at this point. As if on cue you heard the sounds of heels quickly clicking agaisnt the stone floor. "Good you're awake! I was starting to leak in front of my servants." Bowsette said with calmed panic. "You know you don't have to kidnap me everytime you need me to drink your milk, right?" You asked as she hopped on the bed next to you. "Yeah but what's the fun in that?" She pulled down her bodice to reveal her leaking nipples. "Hop to it, (Y/N). My tiddies feel heavier than usual and I have a kingdom to run." She bounced into your lap and kneeled so you were directly eye level with her chest. Your hands moved up her sides and to her bosom, before lightly groping her tits. Thin streams of milk ran out of her nipples. "Come on (Y/N), they're starting to hurt a little." She whined impatiently and moved one of her hands to the back of your head. She put a tiny bit of pressure on your neck and pulled you to her chest. You sighed before complying and licking up the milk that had already escaped before going back up to her nipple and starting the long process of emptying Bowsette's tits. Every small suck yanked a moan from her throat and made her push her chest harder onto you. It took quite a while to finish the first tit before you moved onto the second, already feeling full from the first. You released her nipple from your mouth with a pop and relaxed against the headboard of the bed. "What? You aren't done! You still have another one to empty!" She whined moving somehow closer to you. You sighed before begrugingly taking her other teat into your hand and started drinking.


	13. Johnny Milky

Johnny was laying on the couch with you sprawled over his body. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He glared at your fuck me eyes. "Because, Mr. Joestar, I want your milkies." You said simply and winked. "What? (Y/N) that's gay AND cringe..." Johnny looked away blushing, but he could still feel your thirsty gaze trained on his face. "So? When was the last time you were milked?" You asked nonchalantly running your hands along his tummy under his shirt. "L-like two weeks ago when you last drank..." He mumbled only loud enough for you to hear. "Johnny you need to empty yourself before your tiddies explode!" He looked at you with wide eyes "Ugh fine." He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Your hands instantly shot up to his nipples and pinched causing milk to shoot out like tiny sprinklers. "I think I'm gonna be here a long time."


End file.
